The Shadows of Darkness and the Power of True Love
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: With a mysterious young girl and the power of their eternal love as their guides Temari and Ino must prevent the rise of an incredible evil and unlock the door to their destiny! Temari X Ino. Yuri. Sequel to Truth in Flowers. Extreme random crack. Complet
1. The Bandits of the Snowy Mountains

A/N: Alright let me explain. I asked my readers to tell me which out of six of my fics deserved a sequel. Three of the six chosen fics swept up the vast majority of the support. Truth in Flowers was not one of them. I fact I think in all only one person besides myself even expressed any interest in a sequel. So then why the hell am I writing a fic that no one wanted me to? Why am I writing a continuation of one of my least popular fics? The answer, because I'm bored (and possibly insane). I started the Anko X Kurenai sequel but that doesn't even begin to fill the space in my schedule. I suppose I could write one of the sequels people actually want, but I still haven't come to a final decision on what the other one will be. So just for kicks I decided to do this fic. In case your unaware, Truth in Flowers in a poorly written (partly on purpose), self parody about Ino and Temari finding love together. Some people loved it others thought it was complete garbage. I still think it came out quite funny, but it definitely could have been better. As such I hope this sequel will improve the formula. Now I would normally give the usual warnings about yuri and sexual material in this fic, but in this case just read the first couple paragraphs and if it's too much for you then stop. Also I'll provide a summary (probably better written than the fic itself) of the first fic for those lucky enough to have not already experienced it firsthand.

Disclaimer: Zogluif is the barzacai of Mantroja (I am not Masashi Kishimoto).

Summary of Truth in Flowers: Things are looking up for Shikamaru as he has ensnared the heart of two beautiful girls, Temari and Ino. Unfortunately, due to a lack of interest and the unpredictability of a particular flower's bloom he ends up having dates with both girls scheduled for the same time in the same forest; naturally he decides to avoid the forest altogether that day.

Ino and Temari end up encountering one another in the forest. After conversing briefly, both are surprised to find the other laying a claim to Shikamaru. They have a brief fight in which Temari wins but gets cut in the hand with a kunai (something that is oddly never mentioned again...). Seeing the resolve of the other, the girls come to the conclusion that neither is lying and that they both had been seeing Shikamaru, which naturally pisses them off.

But then they somehow sense a mysterious presence nearby, venturing an unknown distance into the woods the girls find a man named Ryukuzaikmaru Mitamarushime. Ryukuzakimaru is insane and obsessed with evil and dragons and he caries a strange weapon called the Omega-power-blade-stick. He is defeated by Temari and Ino in seconds and left unconscious.

Ino and Temari become friends and decide to pick flowers together, have a picnic, go shopping, and then go get drunk at a bar. At the bar Ino starts to hit on Temari making her somewhat uncomfortable. As their leaving Temari realizes she doesn't have a place to stay the night since she's through with Shikamaru and blew all the cash she had on undisclosed purchases and probably alcohol (can't be sure since I gave absolutely no details…).

Ino offers to let Temari sleep over at her place but Temari doesn't trust Ino. The atmosphere suddenly transforms into something romantic and they kiss; Temari decides to follow Ino to her room. They have lesbian sex all throughout the night and proclaim their love for one another. The next morning Tmeari decides to help Ino run the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino proceeds to tell both Sakura and her own father about her and Temari's new relationship as if it were some kind of bizarre game. Leaving the flower shop she decides it's finally time to see Shikamaru.

Shiakamaru has already determined something's up with his ex-girlfriends based on rumors his father and Choji had told him. Still when Ino and Temari claim to be in a relationship he accuses them of just trying to mess with his head for some payback. The conversation meanders and proceeds to really go nowhere and the author decides the scene really needs to somehow end, so Ryukizakimaru Mitumarushime (who's name has inexplicably changed by a single letter) reappears and knocks Choji and Shikamaru out with the power of his omega-power-blade-stick. Temari and Ino fight and Kill Ryukizakimaru and the story ends in the most brilliant of fashions with rainbows and happy ponies and stuff.

---End Summary---

Ino Yamanaka gave a slight smile as she felt a hand light across her back. Temari's warmth was incredible as they embraced tightly, their unclothed bodies hot against one another as they gazed deep into each other's eyes.

Ino felt her tongue escape her mouth as she held her lover tightly to their bed. Slowly she began to lick at Temari's neck and across her cheek until her tongue met her love's in a heated open kiss.

Lingeringly, Ino began to descend the trek of her girlfriend's body, placing kisses all along the way until she found herself upon one of the girl's beautiful breasts which she began to lavish with the full attention of her mouth and tongue.

The younger girl switched her attention to the other breast as she let her hand travel down between the girl's legs. Her fingers found their place and began to passionately rub the rapidly wetting, warm slit that was Temari's sex.

Ino broke the suck at Temari's breast leaving a spit string at the hard nipple. She went in for a deep, hard kiss once more before moving her mouth to the new ordeal of pleasuring Temari orally.

Temari had her legs spread as far apart as possible, she eagerly pressed her sex closer as she felt Ino's tongue begin its ordeal. Soon Ino was in full stride as she ravaged her girlfriends hot pink slit, her saliva and Temari's fluids mixing and flying everywhere in the general area as Temari bucked and moaned in intense pleasure.

"That's it love! Eat me! Don't stop!" Temari was shouting between hard breaths and moans. Ino smiled at the words and proceed to increase her effort; her tongue was working in overdrive as it covered the whole of Temari from the top of her clit to as deep inside her as it would go.

Ino raised a single finger and let it replace the hard work of penetrating Temari while her tongue concentrated on the girl's pulsing clitoris. Temari's breaths were becoming even harder, her moans louder. A thrust of finger and a flicker of tongue later those moans reached a whole different level as Ino felt the other girl spasm in bliss as she reached a hot, wet orgasm.

Ino raised her head and bent in to kiss Temari's lips again. The desert girl's tongue met hers lovingly as Temari pulled her into a soft embrace.

The kiss broke and the two girls gazed endlessly into each other's eyes. Temari spoke in a romantic whisper, "It's been two years and it's still so good…"

"It is." Ino concurred lovingly letting her hand caress Temari's cheek as Temari's caressed her thigh. She gave a short laugh before adding in a light, sexual way, "Now fuck me, lover."

"As you wish." Temari said with a smile as she now forced Ino to the bed and reached out to claim something from the bedside.

Ino's eyes lit up as she studied the large double-sided soft plastic sex toy that Temari had retrieved and had slowly begun to suck deep into her mouth. Once one end was thoroughly coated in Temari's spit, the Suna girl removed it and attended the other in a similar fashion.

With a smile Temari took the toy from her mouth and inserted the soft plastic deep inside her still wet and hot sex. In a sexy voice she asked, "You ready/'

Ino smiled as she opened her legs and presented her warm moist slit to the one she loved. In a sensual manner she simply said, "Take me."

Temari needed no further encouragement as she guided Ino's end of the toy to its destination inside the other girl. Ino moaned lightly as she was penetrated, the thick plastic toy filling her with Temari's love.

Soon they had developed a rhythm, Ino cried out as she moved her hips in response to each new thrust Temari made. Temari gave her own muted moans as she felt her own end move inside her with each new motion.

Temari repositioned herself so that she could bend forward and stare into the other girl's eyes once more. She moved her hands To Ino's ample breasts as she continued to force the plastic even deeper inside them both.

Both girls moaning in ecstasy, Temari motioned upward enough so that she could bend forward for another hot kiss. Her tongue met Ino's in open air as they both moaned into the other's mouth.

As the kiss broke and Temari returned to the intensity of her deep thrusts; she felt Ino's breaths become heavy as she screamed in pleasure, her muscles tightening as she reached her climax.

Slowly Temari pulled the toy out from inside Ino and then herself. She proceeded to lick off either end before tossing it to the floor aside. Following this Temari got to her feet.

Ino looked baffled at this behavior. Indignantly she questioned, "What? Is that all for today? One round for each of us?"

"Calm down. It's cheap enough as it is to start with a hot sex scene, we can't have it taking up the whole first chapter." Temari said in a cool tone.

"I understand that. I just don't like it." Ino sighed grumpily as she brushed a hand through her hair.

"You know it's only the morning. We'll have plenty of time for more fun tonight." Temari said lightly.

"But I don't like waiting. Aren't you hot again from fucking me? Don't you want me to fuck your hot, delicious pussy with my warm, moist tongue again?" Ino spoke in a deep, sexy voice.

"As incredibly tempting as that sounds, I think I'm going to try and actually get some work done today." Temari said with a smirk.

"Oh come on, you still have plenty of time before you have to go back to your village. You can just save all that official Suna representative stuff for later." Ino suggested in a carefree way.

"Look, Ino, I already spent all of last month having sex with you two to three times a day. I have duties I can't continue to neglect." The desert shinobi said in straightforward manner.

"B-but don't you love me?" Ino asked, forcing a sad expression.

"I think that should be rather obvious." Temari said shaking her head at Ino's display.

"Then why won't you move in with me permanently?" Ino asked pointedly.

"We've been over this before. I'm an esteemed jounin level kunoichi of Sunagakure. If anything you should be the one to come live with me." Temari shot back coolly, giving a triumphant stare.

"And abandon my friends and family, my village, this wonderful apartment I rent at a low cost rate. I can't see how you could even ask me to do something like that." Ino spoke in a voice seeking pity.

Temari shot her lover a very peculiar look before deciding arguing would be hopeless. She opted for alternate explanation instead, stating,"I'm the Kazekage's sister. It wouldn't look right for me to just move away." She gave a laugh before saying jokingly, "Last I checked you weren't blood related to your village's leader."

"I could be." Ino said with an exuberant nod.

"What make's you say that?" Temari asked suspending disbelief.

"While me and the Hokage are both like really hot blonde women with like perfect figures and great complexion and incredible ninja skills. As I see it we got to be related somehow." Ino started in an excited tone.

Temari could only smile at this new conspiracy. With a definitive laugh she said, "But even so, you're not her sister."

"Probably not." Ino acquiesced.

Ino went silent giving Temari time to look around and gather up some clothes. She sighed as she said disjointedly, "Anyways, I think I'm going go take a shower."

"Ooh, can I join you?" Ino asked at once, excitedly.

Temari thought a moment before saying, simply, "Eh, sure, why not."

Ino smiled as she got to her feet and walked up behind her lover. Slowly she pressed herself against Temari's back and began to caress her lover's breasts with her hands. In a low moan she said, "Yeah, we can wash each other all over and just see where it leads."

As the two girls walked toward the shower a sound came to their ears. It was a hard knock at the door. Temari looked at Ino and when the girl didn't move she found herself rushing off to answer their unknown visitor, grabbing and adorning a light pink bath robe to cover her naked frame.

Temari opened the door to find a girl. The girl was roughly a year younger than Ino and had very long straight black hair. She had bright green eyes and an over sized smile on her face. She was fairly short and small in size though she seemed to possess very large breasts. She wore a strange, mostly black outfit and a rather large cape.

The girl spoke in an excessively cheery way, "Hello!"

"Uh, hello…?" Temari replied with a lost expression about her.

The strange girl continued to smile as she seemed to stare at Temari. In a soft, light tone she declared, "You're pretty."

"Um, w-why thank you…" Temari said, now completely baffled by the girl's presence. Several moments passed with the girl silently staring at Temari, just standing there and smiling. Now feeling quite awkward, Temari stammered, "C-can I help you?"

The girl thought for a moment before saying with uncertainty, "Hmmm, maybe." She paused a moment more before asking in a carefree manner, "You wouldn't happen to be Ino or Temari Yamanaka?"

"It's Temari… Just Temari." Temari corrected with an irritated glare.

"Oh is that so?" The strange girl said slightly indifferently.

"But you know it does sound cute, love." said Ino as she made her way to the door to join the conversation; unlike Temari she had taken the time to get herself completely dressed. She smiled as she walked beside her girlfriend, teasingly saying, "You totally should take my name. It'd be like we're married."

"And why the hell would I want your last name!?" Temari protested loudly, though she was blushing.

"'Cause you don't have one." Ino said simply.

"Well, yeah but…" Temari started feeling awkward yet again.

"Ooh, so you're Ino Yamanaka." The strange girl took the moment to reenter the conversation.

"Yup." Ino said with a nod.

"You're really pretty, too!" the visitor said as if it was some great conclusion.

"Thanks. You're a real cutie yourself." Ino said offering their guest a smile.

"You think so? I totally am. I work extra extra hard to keep myself looking so undeniably sexy. My skin needs to get just the right amount of sun to stay this lovely color, and I have to exercise daily to keep my figure so perfect, and of course I can only wear the most cutest clothes, and at night I have to wash my hair in special shampoo in order to obtain this amazingly awesome depth and luster so that it glistens in the morning sun, and…" The odd girl started off in rapid-fire, the other two just looked on completely baffled until they had heard enough.

"Uh, that's great. Can you tell us why you're here now?" Temari said sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Let's see… The fate of the world as we know it rests in the balance; you two are our only hope. I am your guide on this dangerous new task and shall guide you to my master who shall make all clear. Something like that." The girl said as if she was trying to recall something she really didn't care too much about.

"Ooh, really!?" Ino's eyes lit up as a look of excitement overtook her.

"Yup, yup." The girl chimed cutely. Then forcefully grabbing Temari by the arm she said, "Come on, let's go."

"Wait, let me get dressed." Temari said blushing as she tried to free herself from this girl's grasp.

"But you are dressed." The girl said offering a confused expression as she studied Temari's pink robe.

"You can't argue with her, love. You are dressed." Ino said with a hard laugh as she followed them out the door. She gave a hard nod before closing the door behind them and saying, "Now let's go save the world."

"Uh, a-alright…" Temari acquiesced reluctantly, still noticeably embarrassed to be out in public in nothing but a bath robe.

"So do you have a name, cutie?" Ino asked the strange girl.

"What an odd question. Of course I have a name." The girl replied seriously taken aback.

"Okay and it would be…?" Temari asked herself now curious.

"It's Yohizu. I thought everyone knew that." The girl replied confused.

"Nice to meet you, Yohizu." Ino said kindly as they continued.

So thus the young lovers with the enigmatic Yohizu as their guide began their perilous adventure. The three girls walked about a block down the street from Ino's apartment before turning to walk up to the front of an old run-down house. Slowly Yohizu reached out a hand for the doorknob of the door that when opened would show the first steps in unlocking Ino and Temari's new destiny.

A/N: Alright so I'm writing two fics at once again. As it was with last time I doubt I'll have any problems with it; though they're from the same anime this time, and both happen to be sequels, this and my Anko X Kurenai one couldn't be much more different. I still feel kinda strange for starting this fic in the first place, since no one really wanted me to. I hope some of you still enjoy it even if it was unwanted, and be aware that I will still be writing a sequel to either Guiding Light or Delusions of Bliss after I'm done with these current fics. Anyways, with that out of the way let me talk about this thing. It's nice to be able to vent out my bottled up insanity and this fic will give me that chance. Yohizu probably will go down as one of my favorite of my lame OC's (Though Ryukuzakimaru will probably always be my favorite…). I also hope no one minded that this fic started of with a completely random, unnecessary, rather dirty sex scene. I don't think I could get away that in most fics. Anyways, tell me your views. I love reviews.


	2. C6PF2071638M06816Z

A/N: I would like to thank all the wonderful reviewers for their great response… eh, wait? What!? Only… 2…. Reviews!? What the hell, people?! Is it that terrible? Did I do something wrong? No one likes me? Nothing I do even matters... Or that might be what I'd be saying but, given that I started this fic solely for my own amusement, I really don't care too much. Anyways, for the two of you out there who are enjoying this thing enough to review it, here is the wonderful chapter two.

Disclaimer: Everyone not reading this fic sucks (and I don't own Naruto, damn it)!

The crisp morning air swirled about as Temari, Ino, and the peculiar Yohizu reached the doorstep of their destination. The woefully underdressed Temari looked up at this house anxiously, hoping to get inside quickly.

It wasn't a large house by any means, and it was obviously many years old. It had been poorly kept over the years and signs of great wear were evident all around. Slowly, Yohizu extended a hand to the doorknob, twisted it and opened the door, which creaked loudly.

The interior was a complete mess. Various ends were scattered about seemingly at random across the floor. There was little to no usable furniture present in the house and most visible windows were cracked or broken.

As the three girls found their way into a large open room in the center of their house, Ino found herself staring at a man. He was old; really old. He was probably over 90 years of age. He was bald on the top of his head but had long white hair from the sides and a matching white beard, equal in length. He was short and thin and had a strange look of mysticism in his eyes.

"Hiya, old Kozi!" Yohizu greeted the man with boundless energy.

"The fear is in the leaves…" The old man croaked out cryptically as the two young lovers watched nervously.

"That's nice, old Kozi." Yohizu said with a vibrant nod.

"Deny the blood of trees!" Kozi projected in a booming tone.

Temari's face went cold as she focused on the old man. She gave a slight bow as she spoke in a respectful tone, "Great master Kozi, please bestow us with our mission."

Yohizu turned to look at her with a puzzled expression. In a matching tone she asked, "What are you doing Temari?"

"What do you mean? I was just asking your master about this important mission you told us about/" Temari answered her, herself now equally as confused.

"Old Kozi isn't my master." Yohizu said definitely, as if she was completely baffled as to how Temari could have possibly inferred this.

"Ruin; the cold hand of desire!" The old man burst out suddenly, staring forward endlessly at nothing while he spoke, Temari and Ino simultaneously turned to focus on him.

"So he isn't your master?" Ino asked sounding noticeably less lost then Temari.

"Of course not." Yohizu said dismissively. She smiled widely as she added perhaps too cheerily, "Old Kozi is 97 years old and completely out of it. He couldn't be anyone's master."

"The radish sees all fate…" Kozi drawled off profoundly in a whisper.

"So then if he isn't your master, why'd you take us here?" Temari asked, turning to Yohizu and shooting her a bitter glare.

"Oh, master's here. He's just upstairs" Yohizu answered in a chirp.

"Upstairs…? Really?" Temari started in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah. Master bought the upstairs from old Kozi for a single fish." Yohizu said dotingly as if her master was simply amazing.

"Wow. Let's go meet him then." Ino said exuberantly, in a way that made it hard to tell if she was actually impressed.

"Yeah!" Yohizu shouted in excitement. She then turned to the old man to say, "See ya old Kozi."

"Let all thine eyes see the souls in the wheat!" Old Kozi babbled loudly as the three girls left him and walked toward a staircase.

Slowly Ino, Temari and Yohizu climbed up the staircase to the second floor. As this house wasn't very large the second floor really wasn't much. In fact it seemed to be a single small room. At one point it likely was an attic, however now it was its own unique environment.

The room was dimly lit by several small candle lamps that hung low from the ceiling in a circle. The room had no furniture save a gigantic chair at the very center of the room that sat atop a pedestal. The whole thing had the feel of some ominous old shrine.

Sitting in the oversized chair was a figure cloaked in black. This figure was giant, far larger than nay normal man Ino or Temari had seen before. Though none of his features could be seen through the darkness his presence was quite daunting.

Yohizu walked over to the giant's side gleefully with a skip. Temari and Ino continued forward until they were mere feet from Yohizu's master.

Moving to her knees in a bow and speaking in a deep respectful tone that seemed contrary to her very character, Yohizu now said, "It is my honor to introduce my beloved master, the great and wise Lord Ponybear."

Temari looked up at the odd sounding name. She further studied Yohizu's master. He was even bigger than she would have initially guessed; as he was seated, it was hard to tell but Temari estimated him to be almost nine feet tall. His entire frame was covered with his giant cloak save for his head which was now in clear view even in the darkness.

Lord Ponybear looked simply inhuman. His face was abnormally elongated and covered in thick gray fur. His ears were small and pointed and rest at the top of his head rather than the sides. A thick line of long dark black hair extended from the top of his head to the back of his neck.

"It's my honor to meet you, Lord Ponybear." Ino said as she got to her knees in the same fashion as Yohizu.

"Ino are you seeing the same thing I am, t-that… thing… can't possibly give us a mission." Temari said obviously unnerved.

"Now love, show respect to Yohizu's master. He is great and wise and stuff, you know." Ino said sounding somewhat disappointed in Temari.

"Oh, fine. But I'm still not sure about this." Temari said indignantly as she forced herself to her knees.

"My master, these are the chosen ones: Ino and Temari Yamanaka." Yohizu started to convey her message to her master in a dutiful voice, missing the angry glare Temari was radiating in her direction. She gave a brief pause as Lord Ponybear nodded in response before adding, "Please bestow upon them their all-important mission."

Ponybear nodded again before getting to his feet, he gave a wave of his arm, which was covered in gray fur and seemed as a claw at the end, signaling all could rise. Then in a tone that seemed gruff yet dignified, he spoke the following, "Grawl grrrr rarrrr hrrrr. Gragrrawgrrrrrrrrrrrr grrrrhissss rrrrwlllllll. Raaar. Krrrrowww grrrr rawl. Grakrolllrrrr?"

Ponybear went silent and there was a long pause where no one spoke. Ponybear and Yohizu stared the girls down as if they were both waiting for some response. When none came, Yohizu asked in an impatient voce, "So do you accept your mission of not?"

"Yes! We accept!" Ino said excitedly at once.

"Ino do you have any idea what this mission even is?" Temari asked in a curt voice as she glared at her beloved.

"None what so ever. But I bet it's fun!" Ino said in a simple carefree tone.

"Yohizu can you please tell us what this mission is already?" Temari now asked in a sigh, as if she realized she would have to put up with task regardless of what it was now.

"But Lord Ponybear already told you." Yohizu said shooting them a confused look.

"All that thing did was make a whole bunch of unintelligible growling sounds." Temari said in slightly raised voice, clearly having lost her patience with this whole thing.

"How dare you refer to my master as a thing! He is a noble and dignified human being!" Yohizu shouted violently.

"You may say otherwise, but all I see is some strange giant beast. It's really pretty damn creepy looking. That's definitely not human." Temari said giving another deep sigh, wishing Ino and her hadn't decided to follow this girl.

"The nerve of you to so openly insult my master. If you weren't the chosen one I would strike you down right now!" Yohizu threatened in a clearly angered voice.

"Calm down little cutie. I know my girl's rude sometimes but please don't mind her. Now pretty please could you, help to… uh… clarify… what master Ponybear told us." Ino spoke in a soft voice that calmed Yohizu and elicited more angry glares from Temari.

"Oh all right. Here goes." Yohizu gave in reluctantly. In a bored drone she began, "Ryukazakimaru Mitumarushime, do you find this name to be familiar?"

"No. Not really." Temari said despondently, giving a short heated glare at the floor.

"Oh come on, lover. You have to remember him. Without that guy it's like the two of us would never even have gotten together." Ino said in disbelief at Temari's failure to and or lack of desire to recall this man.

"Sure the first story might have been a lot less entertaining without him, but it's a bit of a stretch to say he really had that much to do with us actually getting together." Temari said in a definite voice.

When the others had gone silent for a long enough time, Yohizu opted to continue, "While anyway. Ryukazakimaru was born to a real big shot family in our ninja village. They were like supposed to be all skilled and stuff and everybody though they were great. At the center of their power, the Mitumarushime had two like all powerful artifact thingies that were passed down through the family."

"Now Ryukazakimaru was an heir to this family and was chosen when he was a kid to be the one to get one of these treasures. He got this ultra-cool awesome badass weapon thingy called the omega-power-blade-stick, and he was all like, yeah! But it was soon found that Ryukazakimaru was not fit to be the head of his family..." Yohizu voice went from her bored drawl to her more upbeat sporadic self and back again seemingly at a whim.

"And why is that?" Ino asked taking a saddened tone.

"Uh, let's see Ino. Maybe because he was fucking crazy?" Temari suggested in a very direct tone.

"Actually, when Ryuakazakimaru was a small boy he was abducted by some bad guys who were jealous of the Mitumarushime's great power. They like screwed with is brain or something. I don't really know. But he was left incapable of rational thought and he would never be the same again." Yohizu continued.

"Well that kinda sucks!" Ino said furiously though Temari continued to look on in indifference.

"Yes. But anyway, his family, like tried to have him be the heir anyway, even though he wasn't completely there. They tried to hide the difference, but it proved impossible when he started mutilating livestock, blowing up mail-boxes, and assaulting young virgins with the omega-power blade-stick." Yohizu explained, still as if it was some arduous task.

"Yeah, behavior like that would be hard to hide." Ino commented intently.

"Grand-elder Kamizakunarakamito, the leader of our village, was forced to come to the decision to send Ryukazakimaru into exile. Since he was still the only clear heir to the Mitumarushime clan, he was still to be watched and guarded by my master, and when the time was appropriate, be provided with a wife so as to continue the blood-line." Yohizu gave a deep yawn as she spoke.

"Man, I'd feel sorry for the poor girl forced to marry that psycho." Temari said with a pointed laugh.

Yohizu gave a full smile at the comment. She said in a cheery way, with the slightest blush, "Don't feel sorry for her. You've made her really, really happy."

"Wait! Is it you?" Temari snorted out in disbelief.

"Yup yup." Yohizu chimed.

"But you're like way younger than he was." Ino said in a concerned voice.

"I was only 9 when I was promised to him. I was set to be his bride when I turned 16. Thankfully you guys came and killed him 2 years before that happened." Yohizu said in a grateful way.

"Happy to help." Ino said in a friendly way.

"So you guys ended up killing Ryukazakimaru and as a result my whole village, like went crazy as to what this meant. Since like one of the most powerful clans now had some really huge dispute on its hands over who their next heir would be. Master was forced to return to the village, but thankfully he left me here so I could go to the parties." Yohizu continued.

"So I spent like two years partying, and celebrating and all sort of stuff. And it was real, real fun. I had this pie and it was good. And there were all these lights and colors. And I bought this one really cute shirt. And there were all these people and we were dancing. And it was swirling all around me. And I was happy. I was really really really really happy." Yohizu rambled on incoherently.

"Okay… And what about our mission?' Temari said in an effort to return to what was supposed to be this conversations purpose.

"Oh yeah. Well a couple weeks ago Master returned. He said that the Mitumarushime succession battle had finally ended in a terrible and bloody blood war between rival factions of the family, and well apparently the faction led by Ryukazakimaru's uncle Kashiyozumakinara Mitumarushime won. But that really isn't important." Yohizu seemed to actually take interest in this apparently violent family struggle.

"The point was that, it was over, and things were finally at peace in our village. It was only then that they remembered that Ryukazakimaru had had the omega-power-blade-stick with him. It is like really important that we get this thingy back. And since you're the guys who killed him and stuff, and it's your fault it like went like missing, we thought you should like get it back for us or something." Yohizu's story came to a close in a particularly airy way.

"Wait! So you're saying this dire mission of 'great importance' you dragged me all the way to this run-down shack in nothing but a pink bath robe, and away from a hot shower sex session with my girlfriend, is just to recover that lunatic's stick." Temari said, clearly pissed off.

"Yeah! Pretty much…" Yohizu replied in an energetic chime that further enraged Temari.

"Like hell, I'm going to help you." Temari shouted violently.

"Krrrarowwllllllllll!" Lord Ponybear said in a fierce yell as he returned to his feet and raised a claw, making Temari back away several feet and decide it was best to calm down.

"That's right master. You two already said you accepted your mission." Yohizu said, nodding in agreement with what her master had apparently said.

"But we didn't even know what it was before…" Temari said shaking a little as she very slowly eased back toward the others. Then after a few moments she said in a now perplexed tone, "And now that you mention it, are we seriously supposed to believe that this creature said everything you just said back then?"

"No, What I did was clarify things like you guys wanted. All master told you was to go get the omega-power-blade-stick." Yohizu said simply.

"Temari, I think we should help these people. As I see it, we wrongly and callously robbed them forever of a dear friend. The very least we can do is recover this lost omega-power-blade stick so that they have something with which to remember him by." Ino said in a soft, sensitive tone.

"No, no, no. Ryukazakamaru wasn't dear to anyone. He was a stupid insane loser who everyone hated, and everyone is glad you killed him. We just want the omega-power-blade-stick back because it's like super powerful." Yohizu said pure agrivation.

"Is this thing really that powerful?" Temari asked, her interest in the mission suddenly piqued.

"Of course it is. It was after all, forged by the blacksmith of a demon god and continually fed the souls of innocent virgins for generations." Yohizu said as if it was basic knowledge.

"Really? That's awesome!" Ino said with her eyes brightly lit.

"Yeah, but how powerful is this thing, really?" Temari said giving a soft laugh, unsure what to believe anymore.

"I'd say it's roughly powerful enough to give a complete and total moron the power to single-handedly defeat two full-fledged ninja with a single strike." Yohizu said with wide eyes.

Temari though a moment before saying in a deductive voice "So in the hands of someone powerful, it could-"

"Destroy the world!" Ino cut her off to finish in an awestruck manner.

"Exactly!" Yohizu said with a definitive nod.

"Seriously?" Temari asked, still largely unconvinced.

"Yup yup!" Yohizu said giving two more excited nods.

"Alright then we should probably get going. We need to hurry if were going to save the world from certain destruction." Ino said in a seriously happy fashion as she grabbed Temari by the arm and led her back toward the staircase. She stopped in her tracks before the first step, turning to face her host she said with a bow, "Thank you Lord Ponybear, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah…" Teamri said with a small laugh and a short wave as she was led down the stairs. Yohizu followed right behind them.

"The shadow of evil lives among thy brethren!" Echoed Old Kozi's voice as the three girl's rushed through the downstairs of the house, a dire purpose now etched into their soul, burning brightly and giving them the drive they would need to complete their perilous quest. As they once more opened the door that had held their new destiny and walked back onto the open streets Temari and Ino held fast to their determination to save the world from the threat of devastation.

A/N: Alright that chapter was needlessly long (especially needless when you consider only two people like this story, but what the hell…). I don't know what compelled me to do a Ruykazakamaru back-story. I guess since I didn't do one in Truth of flowers I thought it'd be fun to clear up who he actually was. For those who didn't notice right away, yes Yohizu's name is spoken by Ryukazakamaru right before he dies (along with Lord Ponybear and Grand-elder Kamizakunarakamito). Back then I intended his death quote to just be long and incoherent and list a whole bunch of random and mostly ridiculous names. For this fic I decided to actually create characters for those names. Also, just a random note, in case you're wondering, I purposely tried to come up with a title for this story that was a hopelessly cliché as possible. Anyways, hope this chapter was interesting. Review.


	3. Isaac Newton Versus the Tree Gnome Army

A/N: Oh yay, so I guess there are more than 2 people who like this. Good, I'll make sure to keep it up then. Here's more insane randomness.

Disclaimer: In the words of Old Kozi, "the radish sees all fate… (and CrazyNinjaPenguin does not own Naruto)"

The sun had risen high in the sky, as Ino Yamanaka led her beloved Temari through the streets of the village of Konoha by an arm. Traveling at their side was the mysterious and enigmatic Yohizu.

"So where are we going Ino?" Yohizu asked energetically.

"Well, you see. That day when we killed Ryukazakamaru, we kinda just left the omega-power-blade-stick there, you know just sticking outta his dead body. Right, Temari?" Ino explained in a carefree manner.

Temari nodded as she said in an insistent tone, "Well yes, but-"

"So as I see it, the first place we should look is with Shikamaru, since we like left him and Choji there unconscious that day. I mean they might have grabbed the omega-power-blade-stick. Right, Temari?" Ino said methodically cutting her lover off.

"Yeah, but-" Temari continued to try to get out some protest as she struggled to free her arm from Ino's grasp.

"Ooh! So who's Shikamaru?" Yohizu asked with wide-eyed curiosity.

"Ex-boyfriend." Ino said with a soft laugh.

"Really? So you like both too?" Yohizu replied excitedly.

"No, not really. Not since I met Temari anyways. I don't even look at guys anymore." Ino said with certainty.

"For me Shikamaru was the only guy to ever get to me, and ever since I've been with Ino, I have to wonder how that happened in the first place." Temari said with a smirk.

"Wait, this same guy dated both of you!?" Yohizu said as if she had just uncovered something particularly juicy.

"Yeah. At the same time." Temari said with a bitter laugh as she thought angry thoughts at Shikamaru.

"Ooh. That's awesome. So did you guys have a three-way?" Yohizu said excitedly, ignoring the inflection of Temari's statement.

"No, no, no! He was two-timing us. Neither of us knew he was dating the other. It wasn't like that at all!" Temari parsed her words so that they clearly showed her hatred of Shikamaru.

"Oh." Yohizu said in an indifferent voice. After a few seconds of silence the short, black-haired girl spoke once more in a hyper tone, "You should have had a three-way. That would have been fun. The best sex is always in a group. I mean there was this one time after this party where me and these two guys, well, we like went and-"

"Yohizu! You're only 16, these aren't the stories you want to tell people." Ino said sternly, though Temari knew full well her lover had a lengthy history of sexual escapades at an even younger age.

"But what about the parties…" Yohizu made an incoherent argument.

"The parties are fun. But sometimes there are more important things…" Ino said steadily. After a dramatic pause she added in a fittingly dramatic tone, "Like saving the world."

"Alright… but the p-parties…" Yohizu sighed, a slight tear flowing from her eyes as Ino went up and hugged her, letting go of Temari's arm. Temari looked on at the display completely baffled at what was going on.

"Oh yeah, Temari. Was there something you were trying to say before?" Ino asked at once as she slowly backed out of the hug with Yohizu.

"Uh, well, all I was going to say was, that the wind was kinda cold, and people were staring at me, and that maybe we should stop by the apartment on the way there so I could get dressed in something, uh, more appropriate, but now I realize that you two are both insane and would just tell me no anyway, and I'm going to be in this robe the rest of the story regardless of what I say or do so I should just get used to it." Temari said punctuated with deep sighs.

"Yeah pretty much." Ino said with a hard nod which Yohizu joined in for.

"Anyways, that would be Shikamaru's place." Temari said as the home belonging to the Nara family came into view.

The group rushed forward until they were right in front of the houses door when conveniently they spied in the distance, two figures in front of the Nara shed.

"That's Shikamaru," Temari said pointing in the direction of the two figures.

"Eww, you both dated a fat guy." Yohizu said in obvious disappointment, as her eyes came to focus on the larger of the two figures.

"No. That's Choji. He's unimportant. Shikamaru's the other one." Ino said defensively while shaking her head.

Yohizu stopped in her tracks as she took in the other figure. Shikamaru Nara stood in the shadow of a tree, a cigarette pressed between his lips as his rough gaze met the clouds.

"Oh wow. He's like totally hot." Yohizu said in full excitement.

"Uh, really?" Temari said in a condescending fashion.

"Yup yup." Yohizu chimed with her usual cheer. She asked abruptly, "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"I don't think he's had a girlfriend for two years." Ino said with a wicked smile.

"Ooh, you guys totally need to hook me up with him!" Yohizu declared with an all too wide smile.

"I'm not sure we're really in the kinda position to where we can do that." Temari said flatly, as if it should be obvious.

"I'm sure it will work out! Come on let's go!" Yohizu replied energetically as she raced toward Choji and Shikamaru, her companions trudging behind slowly.

It wasn't long before Shikamaru caught sight of the approaching kunoichi. He showed obvious signs of surprise in his eyes as he met the gaze of both his ex-girlfriends. With a tortured smile he said in a sarcastic half sigh, "Temari, Ino; what sort of troublesome pleasure do I owe this little reunion to?"

"I'm Yohizu and I want to be your girlfriend." The strange young girl said bluntly as she quickly walked up to the man until she was right in his face.

"You what...?" Shikamaru said completely taken aback.

"You're like really hot and I'm like really hot. And we have so much in common, like you know. What's your favorite color? My favorite color is green. Trees are green. So are my eyes. Aren't my eyes the cutest? They're like so big and so green. I have this one really cute green shirt that I wear to the parties. It like totally shows off my perfect breasts and goes like perfect with these cute pants I used to have. " Yohizu unleashed a torrent of non-sequitur information, as she flashed her eyelashes and puffed out her chest in obvious attempts to get Shikamaru's attention.

"Uhh, okay... that's very, uh, nice." Shikamaru said still completely unsure of what to make of Yohizu.

"So will you be my boyfriend?" Yohizu asked with hyper energy.

"I'm thinking not..." Shikamaru replied sleepily.

"But don't you like me? Am I not cute enough for you? Don't you know what I have to go through to keep this amazingly amazing figure? All the pain and suffering? What am I doing wrong?" Yohizu said in full emotion, it was hard to tell how real her tears were.

"I'm sure you're an okay person. It's just, it's a little sudden, don't you think? I mean we don't really even know each other. Besides bringing those two here and reminding me how troublesome having a girlfriend can turn out to be, isn't exactly the best way to go about this." Shikamaru struggled to find sensitivity with his words, obviously trying to quell the girl's over-active emotions.

"Umm, alright. I'll try to give it some time." Yohizu sniffled.

"Alright can we please get this over with now?" Temari asked, getting annoyed with waiting for their mission to be addressed.

"So why are you two here anyways?" Shikamaru asked, once more taking the expression of a man facing the most inhuman of tortures. Then with a more bewildered expression he added, "And why are you dressed like that Temari?"

"Just s-shut up! That's not important." Temari said frantically, with a deep blush as she subconsciously pulled her bath robe tighter to her frame.

"Yeah there are more important thing then my girlfriend's attire right now. Me and Temari are going to save the world!" Ino said with unbound cheer.

"Uh, really? And how are you going to do that?" Shikamaru said pessimistically with a short laugh.

"Shikamaru, do you remember two years ago, on the day when me and Ino first told you about our relationship?" Temari asked.

"You're not here just to rub it in my face some more are you?" Shikamaru gave another painful sigh.

"No it's serious. We need to know what happened that day so that we can save the world!" Ino exclaimed.

"Hmm, well, in that case let's see. I don't remember much. Choji, you got anything?" Shikamaru said as he took ot intense thought.

Choji Akimichi who stood nearby and had until then been busily engaged in devouring some snacks looked up at his name. In a casual tone he spoke, "We were talkin' and stuff and then all of a sudden we were attacked by something and when we woke up it was already dark."

"Oh yeah that's right. That really was a troublesome day." Shikamaru said in a low tone.

"And when you woke up what did you see?" Ino nodded vibrantly as she asked her question.

"Well there was this dead guy like right by us. Really scared the crap out of us." Choji said lightly.

"And were there any sticks?" Temari asked, excited that the might finally be getting somewhere.

"Oh yeah, the stick. I remember that. There was this big stick sticking outta the dead guy. I was like, 'damn, that stick's sticking outta a dead guy we shouldn't touch it since stuff like this always works itself out in the end anyways'. But Shikamaru he was like, 'no, man let's take the stick. I mean how can we pass up a free stick, especially when it'd look so good in the shed.'" Choji recounted the day in a peculiar manner.

"So do you have it? Do you have the stick?' Yohizu asked in a high, full voice.

"Oh that stick. Yeah that thing was bitchin'." Shikamaru said wit a faint smile as he recalled the Omega-power-blade-stick.

"So where is it now?" Temari said with an oddly satisfied laugh.

"I don't have it any more." Shikamaru said with a frown.

"What? Why not?" Yohizu said in a sad voice.

"Well, one day a couple weeks ago I took it out of the shed so I could polish it. And then this guy walked by, and he was like, 'Hey man that's a really cool stick. Can I buy it from you?' and I told him, 'I don't know. This is a cool stick. How much you give for it?' and then he offered me $75 for it and I sold it to him." Shikamaru explained in an offhand way.

"You sold it!" Temari said indignantly.

"Shikamaru! We need that stick in order to save the world!" Ino exclaimed angrily.

"Uh, really? How's a stick supposed to save the world?' Choji asked with a cautious laugh.

"It just is Choji! And that's all you need to know!" Ino offered in a flat manner.

"Anyways… Do you have any idea who you sold this thing to?" Temari asked in hopes of progressing the search.

"I didn't know the guy. I don't think he was from around here. He was wearing all black, and he was real tall. His hair was a reddish-orange or something and he had a strange evil look in his eyes." Shikamaru said as he struggled to recall the details.

Yohizu gave an exasperated gasp. Then in a scared, shaky tone she said, "N-no… I-it couldn't be…"

"What? What is it Yohizu?" Ino asked in a squarely concerned way.

"Doesn't that sound like him to you? Like Ryukazakamaru?" Yohizu asked in a frantic breath.

"I'll admit he fits the description, even if it is a little vague, but, Yohizu, you got to remember that he's very dead." Temari said in a light voice.

"But what if he somehow came back! What if he's back and makes the parties stop and he makes my life suck again! I'm too young to get married! I'm still a sweet young innocent child…" Yohizu said on the verge of breaking down. Temari couldn't help but laugh at the word 'innocent'.

"Calm down, cutie. The bad man isn't going to stop your parties. He's dead, and people don't usually come back from the dead." Ino comforted, embracing Yohizu softly.

"But what if he's a zombie!?" Yohizu suggested in horror.

"I seriously doubt.-" Temari started in a mocking tone.

"Shikamaru, was the guy you sold the stick to a zombie?" Ino asked in a dead serious way, cutting off Temari's sentence in the process.

"Uh, no." Shikamaru said with a degree of bluntness.

"Was he a vampire?" Yohizu now asked Shikamaru, still gripped by fear.

"No." Shikamaru asserted simply.

"A ghoul? A phantom? A dinosaur?" Yohizu offered more question in rapid secession.

"No he was definitely alive, and he was definitely not a dinosaur." Shikamaru said in disbelief he had to actually say it.

"Look, did the guy you sold the damn thing to look like the dead guy you got it from?" Temari asked directly.

"Well kinda… I guess. But I didn't really care too much about either of them." Shikamaru said with clear levels of uncertainty.

"Did he say anything about where he might be going?" Temari now asked indifferently not expecting much more.

"Actually he did. He said something about some great road with trees or something." Shikamaru said after a moment of thought.

"Oh my god! Could it be…?" Yohizu said with another exaggerated gasp.

"What is it Yohizu?" Temari asked impatiently.

"The legendary Path of Treast. A mysterious gateway that leads to the dark unholy shrine that houses all the deepest secrets of my village." Yohizu said in cold disbelief.

"You think he went there. He could have just went into the forest or something…" Temari said doubtingly.

"No I'm certain of it. Ryukazakamaru has risen from the grave as a dinosaur and has acquired the Omega-power-blade stick so as he could break open the Path of Treast and acquire the arcane powers of the Dark Shrine so that he may annihilate the world from which he was robbed his place." Yohizu stated her theory as if it was solid fact.

"Oh no. We have to stop him. Tell us, how do we enter the Path of Treast? We have to save the world..." Ino said with eyes wide with awe.

"The Path of Treast is a magical gateway that can only be opened by one of the most exalted members of my village's noble high council." Yohizu said while bursting with excitement.

"Great. So how are we supposed to get in?" Temari asked, annoyed.

"Oh don't worry. My master is a member of the council. He can open the path." Yohizu assured happily.

"Oh great; so we have to go back to see that thing again…" Teamri sighed.

"Don't be so down, lover! We're going to save the world!" Ino said with high energy.

"Eh, sure…" Temari said with a doubtful nod.

"So anyways, thanks Shikamaru. Even though you're a lying, cheating bastard, the info this time looks like it helped us out." Ino said cheerfully. She then turned to Choji to whom she said, "And Choji, than you too, even though this chapter probably would have been the same even if you weren't even here."

Choji just nodded and Shikamaru gave a simple "Yeah."

Yohizu then once again closed in on Shikamaru's personal space and said in a high speed voice, "Oh and please consider being my boyfriend. You know I'm super hot and everyone loves me. I'm also really talented. I can do some fancy ninja tricks, and I can ride ponies, and I can make omelets, and I know like a lot about trees. I once lit an empty field on fire for no reason, and I once fought off a mongoose with like nothing but a pickax. Oh and I'm like also really good in bed."

"That's great… It was a real… pleasure to meet you Yohizu." Shikamaru said in heavy sarcasm, struggling especially with the word 'pleasure.'

"Really! Yay, well see you around Shikamaru!" Yohizu said in an oblivious way as she blew Shikamaru a kiss and turned away.

"Alright. Now let's go save the world!" Ino near shouted as her Temari and Yohizu began to walk away.

Slowly the three girls left Ino's former comrades and began the journey back to Old Kozi's house so that they could reunite with the great and wise Lord Ponybear so as to open the path of Treast and locate the illusive Omega-power-blade-stick and save the world from the threat it posed. With love in their hearts, and determination in their souls, Ino and Temari were mere steps away from discovering their greater destiny.

A/N: God this thing is so damn ridiculous. I don't even know anymore. Yohizu is amazing to write but I fear she might be taking over a little here. I mean Temari serves as the rational one, and Ino is for some reason obsessed with the notion of saving the world, but Yohizu seems to be at the center of things for whatever reason. For this chapter I figured it was necessary to include Shikamaru since he was such a key character of its predecessor. So yeah, there's really no telling how insane this thing will get. You'll just have to keep reading. Oh and keep it up on the reviews!


	4. Potatoking Visits the Circus

A/N: Alright. This is the fourth chapter of this quite insane story. Expect this one to contain some strong sexual material. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: The tree gnomes were victorious (and I do not own Naruto).

The sun had begun it's trek downward through the clear blue sky as Ino, the lightly clothed Temari, and the deeply enigmatic Yohizu briskly walked in the direction of the house belonging to Old Kozi, the attic of which sheltered the great and wise Lord Ponybear, an exalted member of Yohizu's village's noble high council who possessed the ability to open the Legendary Path of Treast which Yohizu was in belief as to being where a resurrected Ryukazakimaru had taken the all-powerful Omega-power-blade stick which he had bought from Shikamaru for $75.

As they walked, Ino asked in a fanciful tone, "So Yohizu, how does one open the Path of Treast?"

Yohizu bounded with excitement at receiving the question, she explained, "Using an ancient Stone of Zakimaska, and reciting the ancient Rite of Jo, an exalted member of my village's, noble high council can call upon the Path of Treast to open anywhere they please."

"So if That Ponybear thing can like open this up and go to that shrine and stuff whenever he wants, why doesn't he like just take all the secrets and treasure and everything for himself?" Temari asked in a pessimistic voice.

"Do you still insult my master? Lord Ponybear is a kind, charitable, and above all decent man, he would not do something so demeaning as stealing. Besides the arcane secrets of the Dark Shrine are only accessible to those mentioned in the prophecy." Yohisu said taking offense at the others words toward her master.

"So then why are we so worried about Ryukazakimaru going there? Was he the one mentioned in the prophecy?" Temari asked in earnest.

"No, the prophecy is about the twin demons of the fragile wind, the queen of darkest shadows and the enigma of Zazabiza; It has nothing to do with Ryukazakimaru or the Mitumarushime clan. But still the Dark Shrine possesses a far greater treasure…" Yohizu said appearing in a state of awe.

"Ooh, what is it? Is it shiny?" Ino asked excitedly, her eyes now as wide as Yohizu's.

"Yes it's very shiny. And it's very pretty. And it's also green which of course means it even prettier, since of course my eyes are like green." Yohizu responded with exuberance. Then as if on a whim, she switched over to a grim tone of voice in which she said, "but this treasure, The Orb of Eternal Sealing, is also very dangerous, and very powerful."

" Okay, so what's it do?" Temari asked slightly condescendingly.

"No one knows… but something is sealed inside it. Something dangerous and powerful, and very green…" Yohizu said with dramatics.

"So if no one knows what it does, how is it dangerous?" Temari asked, sensibly.

"In my village it is forbidden for the heirs to the Mitumarushime family to sit as exalted members of the noble high council for you see that great heirloom of the Mitumarushime, the Omega-power-blade-stick, is the sole weapon capable of breaking the Orb of Eternal Sealing and unleashing the horrible, but shiny and green, thing that has been sealed inside the orb eternally." Yohizu explained, coming off as half bored.

"Alright then! So now we know our enemy's course of action! We must stop Ryukazakimaru form unleashing the green horror from inside the Orb of Eternal Sealing with the Omega-power-blade-stick, and in doing so, save the world!" Ino cheered.

"That's good... Looks like were here." Temari said apathetically as they reached the old run-down houses door for a second time.

Once more Yohizu outstretched her hand and opened the door and the three entered.

They walked only a short distance before coming face to face with Old Kozi, the aged, senile, lord of the house, who greeted them cryptically, "Fate runs strong in the course of the hollow winds…"

"That's just awesome Old Kozi, We're just going to go upstairs. See ya." Yohizu responded with energy as she walked past the old man in direction of the staircase.

Temari and Ino followed her suit each offering a polite greeting before following the other to the back, Kozi called to them, "Shadows reside in the corners of thy rooted tree…"

Moving up the staircase into the small, dimly lit room the three girls soon found themselves before the gruff giant Ponybear, whom, moving to her knees, Yohizu addressed in a most obsequious tone, "My dear master, the chosen ones have reached the conclusion that Ryukazakimaru has revived himself, and while whether he be zombie or dinosaur is unknown, he has through a shrewd purchase off this hot guy named Shikamaru who wants to be my boyfriend reacquired the omega-power-blade-stick. Now angry at the world which had destroyed him, he has torn open the Path of Treast and entered the Dark Shrine with intent to break the seal on the Orb of Eternal Sealing."

"Last I checked that was your conclusion and not ours" Temari said bitingly.

"Krewwlllll Grarrrrr." Ponybear said in an understanding way.

"So please great master, would you be willing to open the Path so as we can stop him?" Yohizu beseeched of her master.

"And save the world." Ino added as if it was necessary.

A reflective expression overtook Lord Ponybear's countenance as he thought a moment, then with a solemn nod he declared, "Pfrkowlll Hrasaggrrrr!"

"You will! Oh yay! Thanks Master!" Yohizu exclaimed happily.

"So he agreed?" Temari said with a degree of uncertainty.

"Yup yup!" Yohizu chimed cutely.

"Great! Now we can go save the world!" Ino said with a delighted jump.

"Krawowwllll…. Grrrrrrr. Goooorrrrrhssssss." Lord Ponybear said with a stern yet noble air.

"I see." Yohizu said sounding somewhat disappointed.

"What did he say?" Temari asked simply.

"What! Didn't you hear him? Is there something wrong with your hearing, Temari?" Yohizu said with a quizzical expression.

"Maybe there is…" Temari sighed, not wanting to argue over Lord Ponybear's humanity yet again.

"Oh… well Lord Ponybear said that reciting the Rite of Jo that opens the Path of Treast takes exactly seventeen hours and twenty seven minutes!" Yohizu explained in an obnoxiously loud voice.

"Oh…" Ino gave a disappointed sigh. She said, "So that means we won't be able to save the world until tomorrow."

"And that means I'll finally be able to change out of this robe…" Temari said to herself with a deep, satisfied smile.

"Is that all you can think about, you and your little pink bath robe. What about the world, Temari, what about saving it?" Ino said critically.

"Uh, okay, love, but we can do that tomorrow. Right now let's go home and have some real fun tonight." Temari said, both sincere and patronizing at the same time.

"Oh alright…" Ino said in reluctant acquiescence.

"Ooh, are you two having a party!?" Yohizu asked intently.

"No." Temari said bitterly.

"Oh." Yohizu said simply. Then, per usual, Yohizu went off on a tangential rant, "But you know parties are fun. Like you know this one time I went to this party and there were all these people and we were dancing, and then they like fed me some powder and then the fisherman was talking to the giant squirrel and the lights and colors made a rainbow all around me and there were all these little birdies and like then I passed out…"

Both Temari and Ino were silent, unsure of how to answer Yohizu's story. Deciding to drop it all together, Ino spoke reluctantly, "Anyways, let's leave Lord Ponybear in peace. We should be getting home Temari before it gets too late."

"Yeah." Temari nodded with a smile.

"See ya great Lord Ponybear, thanks for helping us save the world and stuff." Ino said gratefully as she waved to the giant creature, Temari nodding, before the two found their way down the staircase.

As they left the house, Old Kozi offered one more cryptic message, "The ancient souls, secrets do keep…"

---

"I don't see why you had to follow us." Temari said disdainfully; she had returned to her home with her lover Ino, yet much to her dismay they had been followed by the mysterious young girl, Yohizu. The three sat about Temari and Ino's bedroom, Temari and Ino on the bed while Yohizu sat in a chair.

"Master needs his concentration to open the Path of Treast. Besides I was assigned to be your guide on this mission, so I'm not supposed to leave your side until it's complete." Yohizu said with several energetic nods.

"Oh, that's nice Yohizu…" Ino said, though less insistent it was clear she was resentful of Yohizu's presence as well. She then asked a question with due curiosity, "By the way, I was wondering, do you live in that house with your master?"

"Yup. But I live on the bottom floor, I have my own room in the far back corner. Old Kozi doesn't use it, and I don't think he minds if I do." Yohizu explained.

"So the old guy doesn't even know you live in his house?" Temari said in disbelief.

"There's no telling what Old Kozi knows and doesn't." Yohizu said with a level laugh.

Ino gave her own laugh as she nodded in agreement, then she said with a smile, "Your master sure seems nice though, going through all this trouble for us, then again I suppose it is necessary to save the world."

"Oh yes. Lord Ponybear is the best master ever. He's so cool. He once bested the king of the crab people in a game of cards and he once defeated an army of undead spirit knights with nothing but his bare hands. He's been an exalted member of my village's noble high council for like over thirty years. He's like the coolest master anywhere." Yohizu said in her typical speed and cheer.

"That does sound cool." Ino said with a care free laugh. Taking a curious tone she proposed a new question, "So why did you come to serve Lord Ponybear in the first place?"

"Oh the answer to that is simple: It's because Lord Ponybear is my father." Yohizu said sounding simply reverent of her great and wise master.

"Eh, really?! I can't say I see the resemblance…" Temari gave a hard laugh as she spoke sarcastically.

"Well, he isn't my real father, but he did adopt me when I was almost 2 and a half." Yohizu said still smiling.

"Oh what happened to your real parents?" Ino asked, showing a degree of concern.

"My real father was a good for nothing drifter who left my mother several months before I was born. My mother tried to raise me for a little while but gave up eventually saying I was a terrible evil child, and that if she didn't get rid of me she's end up killing herself." Yohizu said in a light carefree way, smiling despite the subject material. Temari could only be horrorstruck at thoughts of what Yohizu had been like in her childhood.

"Oh no. That is like the saddest story ever. To lose your parents in such a horrible way. Fate can be so cruel." Ino said with over dramatized sadness.

"Well my mother was forced to be a sacrifice so that an evil spirit could be placed inside my little brother and my father was brutally murdered by an evil villain and yet you've never said anything about my life being sad." Temari said showing disdain.

"I think someone just needs to get over herself. Can't you see other people are suffering… like Yohizu?" Ino said in a light manner.

"No I'm cool actually. Lord Ponybear made things better. And even though things sucked when I was engaged to that crazy bastard, you killed him (…even though he's now risen from the dead), and I went to the parties and now I'm really really really really happy." Yohizu said contently.

"Hey, since you mentioned Ryukazakimaru, There was something I wondering about…" Temari said taking a contemplative voice.

"What's that, Temari?" Yohizu asked.

"Umm, if he like got the omega-power-blade stick weeks ago and he went to the shrine like right away, don't you think he may have already found that orb or at least given up on it by now?" Temari asked unsteadily.

"Nope! The Dark Shrine is vast with its arcane secrets. Finding something like the Orb of Eternal Sealing could take years without the Map of Yarankzi." Yohizu assured.

"Oh I see, and we have this map, right?" Temari said with a satisfied nod.

"Of course not! The Map of Yarankzi is an ancient holy artifact of my village and is not to be removed from the grand hall of my village's exalted and noble high council." Yohizu said as if it was an insult to suggest such a thing be possible.

"Oh, well then how, may I ask, are we going to get around this shrine and find that orb ourselves?" Temari asked showing a mixture of confusion and irritation.

"The photocopies of course." Yohizu said as if it was obvious.

"Photocopies…" Temari said doubtingly.

"Yup, Master's letting us borrow his photocopies of the Map of Yarankzi." Yohizu cheered.

"Well alright then." Temari said offering a peculiar look.

There was a long silence as this conversation closed; It was getting late; Ino and Temari looked at each other and then looked at Yohizu. Offering a smile Ino then asked, "Yohizu, could you pretty please go into the other room now?"

"How come?" Yohizu asked insistently showing a frown.

"That should be obvious: me and Ino want to have hot sex with each other and you're a nuisance." Temari said coldly.

"Go ahead. I don't mind." Yohizu said with a cute laugh.

"Uh, well we kinda do. You kinda should maybe leave, Yohizu." Ino said hopefully.

"But I'm under strict orders from my great and wise master, Lord Ponybear, to serve as your guide and never for an instant leave your side until your mission is completed." Yohizu declared with finality.

"So what, you just expect us to let you just sit there and watch?" Temari asked clearly fed up with the girl.

"No, I don't think you would." Yohizu said with a strangely hopeful air.

"Well, if you understand what are you still doing sitting there?" Temari asked with a smug laugh.

"You're right." Yohizu said with an excited chime as she got to her feet; rather than walk toward the door she walked toward the bed.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Ino asked, confused.

"You said you didn't want me to just watch…" Yohizu said with an oddly sultry air as she continued forward.

"No stop! What are you-" Temari started in bewilderment.

Before Temari could finish her protest Yohizu had pushed Ino hard to the bed. Their mouths joined in a rough kiss. It was an intense kiss, Yohizu and Ino's mouths fought with equal passion as their tongues flashed against each other before Teamri's eyes.

After the spectacle had sunken in, Temari near yelled, "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Stop making out with my girlfriend this instant!'

Yohizu hearing this broke the kiss, softly purring, "Alright." The strange girl then virtually leapt from the younger blonde to the older, this time forcing her mouth to join this other's.

For all the irritations Yohizu had put her through, Temari couldn't help but resign herself to the fact that Yohizu was a great kisser. She was fiercely passionate, and impossibly playful. Temari would have felt guilt at enjoying this girl's lips and tongue had Ino not crept behind her and began to gently caress her body through her robe.

Yohizu broke her kiss with Temari, who appeared to open her mouth to protest yet decided not to say anything. Ino soon had gotten to her feet and began to undress herself. On Temari's other side Yohizu had begun to do the same. With a wicked smile Temari finally removed her pink bath robe.

All three now unclothed, Temari, Ino and Yohizu began to look at each other with much interest. With deep lust rooted in her voice Ino said, "This certainly looks like it's going to be fun."

Yohizu nodded, with a sexy laugh she said, "You both are so hot, this is going to be like a party."

Temari just sat silently blushing, embarrassed not only by the situation she had found herself in, but by how much it was turning her on as well.

"You have a simply amazing body, Yohizu." Ino said in awe, Temari giving a slight nod in agreement, as she reflexively outstretched her hands to caress the girl's frame from her thin waist to her large, soft breasts.

Temari had soon joined her lover in caressing the other girl's flawless body, her hands wandering from all across Yohizu's hips, back and thighs and then up to marvel at the breasts as well. Ino moved in to kiss Yohizu once more while Temari found her mouth directed to one of this same girl's now erected nipples, which she bathed in the full of her tongue before taking into a full suck of her mouth.

Ino let the passion in her kiss subside as she pulled from Yohizu's mouth in favor of joining her Temari in her endeavor, using her own mouth to pleasure the other of Yohizu's luscious breasts. Yohizu began to moan hotly as she felt a girl's tongue warm at either of her sensitive nubs, the soft flesh of her chest bouncing slightly in either girl's mouth with each excited breath she took.

In unison Ino and Temari broke their suckle and proceeded to kiss each other roughly; Yohizu moved down slowly till her mouth was joined to Ino's bust where she began to return the favor vested to her while she let a hand search out one of Temari's breasts which she kneaded passionately. Soon the lovers had broken their kiss to offer slight moans under Yohizu's touch.

Yohizu offered a few last hot licks to either of Ino's breasts before letting her tongue trail downward, finding the path eagerly opened for her as Ino split her legs fully. Temari moved in to kiss her beloved once more as Yohizu's tongue forced itself deep inside Ino's drenching sex. Ino bucked under the weight of Yohizu's warm tongue as she offered deep heated breaths into her lover's open mouth.

Soon Yohizu's technique had proven too intense and she broke her kiss with Temari who quickly moved her attention to her lover's supple chest, still wet with Yohizu's saliva. It was impossible to keep any sort of consistent rhythm to her suckle as Ino's movements became more and more erratic, so Temari wavered her attention toward Yohizu, moving to cup and knead at this girl's breasts while she continued to pleasure Ino orally.

At this Yohizu raised herself and waved her rear in the air, splitting her legs at the knees. Temari taking the hint dropped to the floor and found her way between Yohizu's legs, her tongue soon finding itself hot against Yohizu' excited clit. Yohizu panted hard into Ino's crotch as Temari technique collected steam, her short well placed licks becoming fuller and deeper until they encompassed every inch of her wet, dripping core.

With much effort Yohizu forced herself to resume her own struggle to please Ino, allowing her tongue periodic licks against the girl's clit while she found two of her fingers deep inside Ino's tight, pink slit. Both Ino and Yohizu were writhing in incredible pleasure as their moans reached even higher and harder levels. Yohizu's fingers pulsing deep inside her, Ino soon felt pleasure surge over her, encompassing her whole body as with several more hard moans she reached a powerful orgasm.

At the incredible sounds her lover was making Temari forced her tongue even harder against Yohizu's hot slit while Yohizu, struggling to maintain herself, removed her fingers from Ino and proceeded to lick them dry. With little further struggle, Temari forced Yohizu into her own wet and writhing climax.

Temari licked at the great wetness surrounding her lips as she found herself standing. Yohizu stood at well and kissed her deeply, mixing her own taste with Ino's in their collective mouths. Meanwhile Ino found her way to the ground, forcing herself in between Temari's thighs, deciding it was her lover's turn for oral ecstasy.

As Ino began to ravished her fully while she stand Yohizu broke the heated kiss to move behind her, pressing her ample breasts against Temari's back while she kissed playfully at Temari's neck and massaged the girl's own breasts with her hands.

Temari was weak from pleasure. If Yohizu wasn't holding her upright she would have fallen to her knees on the ground in an instant under her lover's well trained tongue as it pounded hard against her exceptionally wet sex. Temari's moans were huge, and her breaths were deep and hard. Ino's tongue had began to centralize its attention on just the right area. In moments Temari had her blissful release.

Ino got to her feet and kissed her lover hard. Playfully, Yohizu extended her own tongue into the rough and furious kiss and soon found herself engaged in a full three way tongue kiss. The tongues of all three girls clashing with one another in open air, reveling against each other for the most contact.

Soon the passion of the kiss faded and the girls broke away gasping for clear breaths. Obvious that things were far from over, Ino moved to one of her drawers and carefully examined her collection of sex toys, Yohizu went over to join her.

"Wow… So many. So many colors." Yohizu said awestruck at the extensiveness of the collection.

"Hmm how about I use this one to fuck my lover hard?" Ino asked with a devious smile as she withdrew a rather large, light green plastic, strap-on toy.

"That sounds like it would be fun." Yohizu said with a eager nod, wanting desperately to continue.

"Yes." Ino said with finality as she put on the piece and sexily walked toward her beloved who wait for her on the bed.

"Give it to me hard." Temari said hotly as she spread her legs wide and raised herself in want.

"You don't even have to ask. I'm gonna fuck your hot cunt so good, lover." Ino said coarsely as the head of the plastic toy found it's way into Temari's still excited slit.

Soon all of Ino's plastic extension was deep inside her lover's core, filling her up as Ino began to forcefully push in and out until there was an established rhythm. Yohizu smiled as she watched, wanting more herself, she crawled back onto the bed and found her way atop Temari, forcing her heated sex once more to Temari's lips.

Temari's tongue lashed out in random at Yohizu's sensitive slit while her own was thoroughly penetrated by Ino. Yohizu was soon leaning forward so as her and Ino could kiss. The three girls had blended together into a singular stream of continual motion. Things continued to intensify and eventually Temari's tongue gave out, her opting to simply breathe in the sweet fumes of Yohizu's sex while she moaned hard into it.

Hardly breaking contact with Ino's mouth, Yohizu repositioned herself so that Temari had proper room to breathe, instead guiding one of Temari's hands between her thighs. Still reveling in the intensity of her lover's incessant thrusts inside her, Temari slowly inserted the full of three fingers deep inside Yohizu's warm, moist insides, delighting as the girl's walls clung tightly to the fingers they encircled.

Even penetrating Yohizu with her fingers was becoming hard for Temari as Ino increased her tempo. The sand ninja was in shear ecstasy, moaning hard in delight as the hard plastic pulsed in and out of her slippery wet sex. Temari could feel her next release building as the thrusts reached their maximum intensity. In seconds she had reached a most heated orgasm.

Temari moaned softly as Ino withdrew herself slowly, The younger blonde then removed the toy and handed it to Yohizu who proceeded to perform perfect oral sex maneuvers on it, licking the head dry all around with her tongue before taking the whole of it deep within her mouth.

"That was just amazing." Temari declared, her senses still numb from pleasure.

"Didn't I tell you in the last chapter that the best sex is always in groups?" Yohizu said deviously after removing the toy from her mouth.

"Well, I suppose you know what you're talking about sometimes after all." Temari said with a sexed-up sigh.

"I think we should have some more fun." Yohizu said as she fastened the same sex toy to her own body and stared in Ino's direction.

"Alright. But let's make sure we don't get to carried away. We do have to save the world tomorrow." Ino said with reluctance though she was already spreading her legs eagerly for Yohizu's entry.

So the two young lovers and the mysterious Yohizu continued to have rampant three way lesbian sex for hours. Though at that moment their thoughts were likely elsewhere, in the back of their minds they clenched tightly to their dire purpose. For the world was still in danger and Ino and Temari were only moments away from their true destiny.

A/N: Alright, again it looks like I was eager to try something new. In my other current fic it was a sorta bondage/rape sorta thing and here i did a three way. How it turned out i don't know. I think it's pretty hot. This chapter was really damn long, it surprised me. Anyways expect a mind-blowing conclusion next week. Please review.


	5. The Light and the Glass

A/N: Well okay, it's time for the conclusion. I'm sad to see this one end, but what the hell, at least let's make it end well. Here's more crack.

Disclaimer: Lord Ponybear says, "Grwwwllll kraaarrrr rawlll hrrrrrrr grllllll Crrrrrrnnnnwurrrr (CrazyNinjaPenguin does not own Naruto)."

Ino, Temari, and the mysterious and enigmatic young girl, Yohizu, woke up late the next morning, having passed out after exhausting themselves with several hours of rigorous three-way lesbian sex. Still, their sleep would have to be interrupted as, all knew that it was their duty to protect the Orb of Eternal Sealing and retrieve the omega-power-blade-stick and in doing so save the world.

Rising from the bed with a healthy yawn, Yohizu spoke to the others, her voice already filled with lively cheer, "Good morning!"

Ino picked herself up at hearing Yohizu's voice, groggily she said, "Wha? What time is it?"

Temari, who had herself already awoken, answered, "It's about 12:35"

"Damn, we slept late. And on the day we have to save the world too." Ino said as she adjusted to being awake.

"Saving the world's one thing… Last night, that, that was awesome." Temari said steadily though slightly flush.

"Oh it was that good, huh? What, lover, am I not enough for you now?" Ino said with a hint of bitterness.

"What? No, of course not! You're the one I love. It's just…" Temari formed a defense as hastily as she could.

"Relax, I had lotsa fun last night as well. Yohizu here really knows how to please a girl." Ino said comfortingly offering the other two smiles.

"Or a guy. I really know like everything about sex." Yohizu corrected and declared boastfully.

"That's wonderful, Yohizu…" Temari said in deep sarcasm.

"I really think it'd be a waste to spend those talents on Shikamaru. Why don't you set your sights on some hot girl to make your lover instead?" Ino sighed.

"Either way. I mean Shikamaru is like hot. Though if I see something else good I'll like go after that as well." Yohizu said.

"All I know is, feel free to come over here and join us again whenever you want." Temari said with a deep sexual smile.

"Hmm, and all yesterday I was convinced you didn't like our mysterious and enigmatic new friend." Ino said suspiciously.

"What are you talking about? Cute, hyper, sex-obsessed girls who don't know when to shut up are my favorite. You should know that…" Temari said pointedly. Then with a quizzical expression, she added, "And I'm pretty sure Yohizu hasn't been either mysterious or enigmatic since chapter 2."

Completely ignoring the latter statement, Ino said, "Oh, so she really reminds you of me?"

"You two could be sisters." Temari said in a carefree manner.

"Ooh, I wish I had a sister. If I had a hot sister, I'd like have hot sex with her every chance I like possibly could." Yohizu declared with enthusiasm.

"That's nice…" Temari said, again with sarcasm.

"Yeah! Well anyways, my master is like waiting for us back at Old Kozi's house. We should like go over there and complete our mission!" Yohizu said with an excited jump.

"Yeah let's save the world!" Ino shouted in joy as she got to her feet.

"And today I get to wear something besides that robe!" Temari asserted her own excited statement at which the other two just stared at her.

The three spent two hours and thirty seven minutes getting ready before leaving Ino and Temari's low cost apartment and heading the distance back to the house owned by the old man Kozi. They arrived and Yohizu once more opened the door. They walked inside.

"Darkness devours the unsuspecting soul!" Kozi shouted in full boom as the girls entered.

Yohizu didn't even stop to greet him, this time, merely offering a polite wave as she walked past toward her Master's room. As the three girls climbed the staircase, Kozi offered even more cryptic words, "The fields are ripe with vegetables of the damned…"

As they reached the top floor, Ino, Temari and Yohizu soon came to face with not only the imposing great and wise Lord Ponybear but also an equally imposing giant swirling green gateway portal thing.

"Oh wow! The path of Treast is so pretty!" Yohizu said in awe.

"Grawllllkrawlllrllllgarrfffhwwwwlllll!" Ponybear called out in indignation.

"Yeah I know Master. I'm sorry were like late. We were like just up so late partying last night, and we didn't wake up till like twelve thirty five and then we spent two hours and thirty seven minutes getting like ready and stuff." Yohizu explained in an apologetic manner to her noble master.

"Rorrrrr… grrrrr krllllr rrrrrrr grllllllll." Ponybear said understandingly.

"Alright Master. I understand." Yohizu said respectfully.

"So what's the plan?" Temari asked, ready.

"We just walk in. Since we can't open the gate ourselves, Lord Ponybear will have to stay here and keep it open for us." Yohizu explained, this time she had already expected to have to repeat her Master's words.

"Alright. Let's go save the world!" Ino cheered.

"Yeah." The other two said in unison.

And thus the three girls headed through the swirling green portal. When she found herself on the other side Temari was quick to make observations of her surroundings. The Dark Shrine really did live up to its name.

It was a large monolithic building that seemed to float suspended on an island surrounded by nothing but darkness. It was as if this was a whole different dimension, different from the world Temari knew. Everything seemed hollow and lifeless; streams of pitch black chakra swirled about the air, touching one of which sent a cold shiver down your spine.

The building itself was cast out of a dark purple metal. It was large, solid and daunting. As she approached the main gate, Temari made the estimate that it was at least twice as tall as Lord Ponybear. What was truly terrifying though, was that this door was already open.

"Wow! This place is awesome!" Ino said in real awe as she looked around the ominous temple.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed as well. You're village must be pretty advanced to make something like this, Yohizu." Temari said as she too marveled at the buildings interior, gazing up at the high metal ceilings and staring at the ominous blue lights that broke the total darkness.

"The village didn't create the Dark Shrine it was created by Zazabiza." Yohizu informed the others.

"Who's Zazabiza?" Ino asked, already adorning the name with majesty as she said.

"Zazabiza is the founder of my village, the Hidden Darkness Village. He was like this great, powerful, ultra cool badass, ninja sorcerer dude who like is said to have single handedly driven off the dwarven hordes and defeated the vampire overlord Masanzi and also like invented the telephone and discovered cashews. Of course all that happened like probably at least fifty years ago... I think." Yohizu explained with pride.

"Oh wow that is so cool!" Ino declared.

"Did Zazabiza create the Orb of Eternal Sealing and the omega-power-blade-stick as well?" Temari asked with curiosity.

"Of course not. The Orb of Eternal Sealing was one of the treasures of Masanzi. It was discovered in the depths of his castle by Jimokai the hero around 27 years ago. By that time Zazabiza had already like died, so the village council deemed that the Orb be sealed in the Dark Shrine which had been built by Zazabiza to house the secrets of his arcane prophecy. And of course you should know by now that the omega-power-blade-stick was forged by the blacksmith of the of a demon god and fed the souls of virgins." Yohizu spoke with her usual quickness.

"Yeah Temari, don't you pay attention?" Ino said critically causing her lover to glare at her.

"Oh right, how could I ever forget that…" Temari said sarcastically.

"Anyways, this place is freakin' huge. How are we supposed to find the orb and this guy so we can save the world?" Ino asked as she looked around the vast empty structure, her voice echoing off the metal walls.

"I have the photocopies, remember?" Yohizu said tauntingly as she pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket. Unfolding it was seen to contain a detailed map of the shrine.

"Since the door was open, our guy's probably still here. He's been here a while that means so he's probably gotten close to the orb by now. We should follow this path here straight to it and try and get there before he has a chance to do anything." Temari said strategically as she pointed to the map.

"Right." The others nodded in concurrence with the plan.

So the three young girls began the long and winding path toward their destination. Along the way were several doors, all of which seemed to be opened, and spying into the rooms Ino could see they contained nothing except more steams of pure black chakra.

Eventually Temari, Ino and Yohizu had nearly reached their set destination, when the sound of a man's voice echoing off the walls arrived in their ears. It said, "Ha! So this symbol here means that. Then that would mean that that is that and consequently this is that. So then finally, after spending nearly a whole month in this damn foreboding place, I have finally found where it is hidden."

There was a brief silence as the girls picked up their pace in walking toward the door. They worked to make their footwork light in hopes that they would not be heard before hand.

The voice soon continued, "Hmm, seems the council did well in the seals that protect this room." He gave a laugh before giving a large grunt which was followed by the sound of a small explosion and then the sound of thick, hard metal being ripped apart. He spoke again, "Sorry for them, that with this, there's no door I can't enter."

It wasn't long before the girls had caught up to their target, walking into the room through a broken and melted doorway. Ino looked around; of the rooms in the Dark Shrine this was one of the bigger and vaster. In the center of the large room, dimly lit with blue lamps the same as the rest of the shrine, was a large altar at the top of which set a very large emerald green orb that seemed to vibrantly glow. In front of the orb, examining it intently was a man.

This man was certainly familiar. He was tall and well built. His hair was a red-orange and his eyes were a sort of blue-gray that held about them a deep rooted evil. In his hand he held the omega-power-blade-stick tightly; chakra seemed to swirl magically around it.

"Ryukazakimaru! We've found you. We're here to finish what we started two years ago and see it's made permanent this time." Temari declared her challenge.

"Yeah and save the world." Ino added with as much punch.

"Ha! Ryukazakamaru? That is not me but, rather my sworn enemy." The man said with malice in his voice.

"But you look just like him…" Temari said doubtingly.

"No he doesn't Temari. He's like about half an inch shorter and he's got shorter hair and he's like more muscular. It's like rather obvious he isn't Ryukizakimaru." Yohizu said in a forthright way.

"Alright… but who is this guy then?" Temari said noticeably unconvinced.

"Mwahahahaha. I am Konaramaskuyoji Mitumarushime, Ryukuzakimaru's evil twin brother." The man declared with much evil laughter.

All three gasped in unison. Awe crept over Ino's face, terror over Yohizu's and disbelief over Temari's. This last said in her skepticism, "Um, really…?"

"Yes." Konaramaskuyoji affirmed.

"But Ryukizakaymaru didn't have any brothers." Yohizu said in puzzlement.

"I am the true heir to my family's name. I was born before my brother. Yet one day when I was not even a year old I was kidnapped by angry street performers who blamed by father for influencing the council to pass the strict anti-street performance law. They never found me, or even really looked. My family quickly denied my very existence. They already had a spare anyway." Konaramaskuyoji said with pure spite.

"That's terrible." Ino said somberly.

"I know. Can't you see why I curse the world, curse my family, curse my brother? Can't you see my suffering, my anguish? This is why I desired to reclaim my birthright and use it to bring destruction to this world. Ha… ha… mwahahahahahahaha!" Konaramaskuyoji said with heavy dramatics and even more intense maniacal laughter.

"Nah, I was more saying it was terrible that they would pass laws restricting street performers. That's just not fair." Ino explained herself nonchalantly causing a frustrated look to spread on the man's face.

There was brief silence an then a look of conclusion, like she had just solved some great puzzle went across Yohizu's face, "So it was you then? You're the one who has been working from the shadows to bring the Mitumarushime down!"

"Ha ha ha yes! It was I who abducted my brother when I was only nine years old and had his mind derided by the methods of my street performers who I had led to become bandits. It was I who pulled the strings of my uncle Kashiyozumakinara as he led his faction of the family to victory over the faction led my by cousin Romakizabanaki in the very violent and bloody Mitumarushime blood feud." Konaramaskuyoji spoke in his most evil tone.

"But then you got the omega-power-blade-stick and decided it would be the best tool for serving your diabolical evil purpose." Ino said sickened.

"Ah, yes. I was just strolling down the streets of Konoha randomly one day for kicks, celebrating the fact that, my faction having won the feud, I was a little closer to exacting my revenge on the family that had abandoned me, when I suddenly saw some guy polishing the omega-power-blade-stick. The very instrument that was to be my birthright. At that moment I decided I'd buy it from the guy, since I couldn't just take something like that from someone without asking, and use it to unleash terror unto the world." Konaramaskuyoji explained with a despicable excitement.

"Ha, you're not going to terrorize anything. Me, Yohizu and my hot lover are going to kill you now, just like we killed your brother, and save the world." Ino said courageously as she prepared for a fight.

"That's right. We offer no quarter to the evils of the world. Those who wish harm upon this world shall deal with the strength of the wind." Temari said in a suitably heroic tone as she drew the large battle fan off of her back.

"Yup yup. You gonna die." Yohizu said as she bounced up and down several times like a little girl who had had way too much sugar.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me! I will have my revenge! Mwahahahahahahaha!" Konaramaskuyoji shouted like a maniac as he began to twirl the omega-power-blade-stick over his head expertly.

The fight exploded in total fury as Konaramaskuyoji made his first move, leaping forward at Ino with his omega-power-blade stick. As he slashed his weapon forward a powerful purple laser radiated from the tip, disintegrating whatever it so touched. The girls all did well to stealthily avoid the destructive energy.

"Wow that thing seems powerful. When we fought Ryukazakemaru, it was a strong weapon, but now it's even better." Temari said as she tried to formulate a strategy on how to beat Konaramaskuyoji and his weapon.

"The omega-power-blade-stick's power corresponds to and grows with the power of it's wielder. Of course it's going to be more powerful in the hands of someone like Konaramaskuyoji who's spent years leading a group of street performer bandits then it would be in the hands of a complete moron like Ryukuzakemaru." Yohizu said fiercely as she found a battle stance.

Konaramaskuyoji laughed voraciously as he continued to fire his lasers all throughout the room from the tip of his omega-power-blade-stick. Temari managed to dodge all the strikes and soon found the opportunity to release her own attacks, sending several fierce gusts of wind from her powerful fan which caused Konaramaskuyoji to work on his own guard.

While Konaramaskuyoji was fully concentrating on Temari, Ino made her move, running forth to engage the evil man in hand to hand combat. Konaramaskuyoji was becoming hard pressed to keep up his defenses as he was met with fierce gusts and Ino's equally fierce combinations of punches and kicks. There was little room for the man to make any offensive move in fighting his two opponents, thus when he did make one it needed to be something different.

Konaramaskuyoji, whose offensive efforts had shifted to Ino, as he struggled to keep up with the speed of her incessant attacks, momentarily shifted his attention to the more distant opponent. Clasping hard to the omega-power-blade-stick and forcing some chakra deep into the weapon he caused the chain at its center to expand by great lengths, allowing the blade to fly across the room to eventually penetrate deep into an unsuspecting Temari's right shoulder.

"Temari! You bastard! How dare you stick your filthy stick into my hot girlfriend?!" Ino shouted in true indignation as her strikes reached a new level of intensity.

Ino was angry now, and as such she wasn't about to let Konaramaskuyoji avoid her attacks any longer. She made her contact and began to assail the despicable man with her fists and her kicks. Finding it hard to control her fan now that her shoulder wasn't moving without severe pain, Temari charged forth to join her beloved, attacking the man who had sliced open her shoulder with her legs and pain free arm.

Konaramaskuyoji crouched in pain on the floor as he felt Ino and Temari's feet slam repeatedly into his chest, stomach, spine, and head with as much might as they could muster. After only minutes of this cruel torture he resigned himself to the fact that even with the omega-power-blade-stick's power, he was simply no match for the fury of two pissed off lesbian girls.

"I-I'm sorry. Please stop. Please I won't be bad anymore. Just don't kick me to death. It hurts too much." Konaramaskuyoji begged pathetically.

Ino and Temari both kicked him a few more times as they were quite pissed off, before showing such mercy as to stop their assault on the now belittled man. Ino decided to ask, "Okay, so you learned your lesson? You'll forgive everyone, you'll return the omega-power-blade stick, and you'll stop trying to destroy the world?"

"Yes, yes. I see the error in my ways. I promise I am hereby forever changed." Konaramaskuyoji declared hesitantly.

"Alright then it looks like we just saved the worl-" Ino started in an excited voice.

"I wouldn't say that just yet, young one. Your struggle is just beginning." A familiar cryptic voice cut her off to say from behind them.

Everyone turned at once to see the speaker of these words; they were alarmed at what they saw. Standing there was a short frail looking old man. He was bald on the top of his head but had a long white beard and equal length hair. He wore extensive pure white robes.

"Old Kozi?!" Ino said in shock and confusion.

"No you're Grand Elder Kamizakunarakamito. What is the leader of the village doing here?" Konaramaskuyoji asked at a loss for words.

"Hey I never noticed Old Kozi looked like the grand elder. That's kinda strange." Yohizu said in an intrigued way.

"I am not Kamizakunarakamito and the identity of Kozi is purely fabricated… in truth, I am Kozihiromosikamisanzogogairensaikaji, evil twin brother of your exalted grand elder." Old Kozi said giving an evil laugh at the end.

"I can't believe that! Old Kozi, you've always been so nice to us. You were our dear friend! You can't be evil! No..." Yohhizu said with frantic hope.

"It was all a clever facade... Tell me do you all wish to hear the truth?" Kozi asked with a twisted smile.

"Uh, sure; why not?"Temari said apathetically, somehow wondering how much more insane and contrived the plot could possibly become.

"Alright then I'll tell you. My brother and I are the sons of the great founder of the village, Zazabiza. Despite the fact that we were twins, he was always better than me at everything, he was smarter, stronger, more creative, better at getting girls, and overall just more likable. It really freakin' pissed me off. So for the past 80 years of my life I have been silently concocting a plan to exact revenge on my brother... by destroying the world with the power of the Orb of Eternal Sealing and the omega-power-blade-stick." Kozi explained with a bitterness to his words.

"But that doesn't even make sense. He's your brother, and isn't going so far to destroy the world a little much just because your jealous? Oh and if all you wanted was the orb and the stick how come it took you so long?" Ino asked in puzzlement.

"Nothing makes any sense in this story, love. You just need to learn to deal with it." Temari said with a callous sigh.

"There were so many steps required to obtaining what I wanted. The omega-power-blade-stick was easy enough, all it required of me was to defeat a Mitumarushime heir. The orb was more difficult, to obtain that you must come here, to the Dark Shrine. In order to go to the Dark Shrine you must first acquire the Stone of Zakimaska and the Rite of Jo and open The Path of Treast. On top of that, it is impossible to accurately navigate the Dark Shrine without the Map of Yarnazki (or at least photocopies). Unfortunately as it was, the stone the rite and the map, are all treasures of the village reserved only to the exalted and noble high council, and since they all like worship my stupid brother, they all hate me." Kozi explained, acridity remaining in hie voice, especially as he talked of his brother.

"Oh then... gasp, you've been behind everything all along." Yohizu said in real shock.

"Ha Ha Ha HA Ha H Ha a. Yes, it was I who originally submitted the name of that oaf Ponybear for nomination to the High council. it was I who led him to the river the day he met you, Yohizu. It was I who actually pressured the council to pass the anti-street performer law while seeing that it was blamed on the Mitumarushime. It was I who sold you, Konaramaskuyoji, to the angry street performers when you were an infant. It was I who made the suggestion to the council that Yohizu be Ryukezakimaru's bride. It was I who suggested that he be exiled and Ponybear assigned to watch over him. I then adopted the identity of the senile old man Kozi so as I could stay close without being suspected of anything. It was then I who led Ryukizakimaruu to the forest both days when he fought you two. It was I who, actually orchestrated the Mitumarushuime blood feud so as to draw you into the open, Konaramaskuyoji. It was then I who,made sure that you passed by the shed where the omega-power-blade-stick was held that one random day you were in Konoha. I knew you would claim the stick for your own and, that you would use it to go to the Dark Shrine without realizing you needed the Map of Yanazki. I then knew that the council would want the omega-power-blade-stick recovered and that they would be willing to give Ponybear any tool necessary for that purpose. So I just waited patiently until the Path of Treast had been opened for me and followed you inside and then straight to the orb." Kozi explained in a very evil way.

"M-my, my, my whole life is a lie..." Konaramaskuyoji said trembling with hopelessness.

"What did you do to my Master?! He should have been at the gate protecting it... father..." Yohizu said sounding as distressed as you'd ever expect her to.

"I am the son of Zazabiza, there are few ninja who can stand up to my might." Kozi said with pride.

"H-he's not.. he's still a-alive, right? Please tell me he's alive!" Yohizu said crying loudly, her face dripping with tears. Ino moved over at this and wrapped her into a warm comforting hug.

"Actually, I couldn't really tell. He's so damn big I couldn't even tell if he was still breathing or not." Kozi said with little emotion.

"Old Kozi you are like a fucking bastard, and I am going to like kill you now." Yohizu said, dead serious with scorn ingrained in her face.

"No! Stand down girl, I will fight this man." Konaramaskuyoji said angrily as he gripped the omega-power-blade stick tightly and charged forth with rage in his heart toward the old man.

Old Kozi dodged the attack with incredible ease, moving faster than any eyes could see. Than with a quick powerful movement he forced Konaramaskuyoji's hands to release the omega-power-blade-stick. Seconds later with another untraceable motion he made his attack; when the girls were able to see what was going on again, the omega-power-blade-stick was sticking straight through Konaramaskuyoji's chest. Kozi applied some chakra into the stick and in moments a purple blast radiated forth and Konaramaskuyoji had exploded into thousands of tiny pieces which slowly disintegrated in the atmosphere.

"Oh my god... you really are a sick bastard." Temari said at a loss for words at the display of violence she had just seen.

"Lover, we absolutely have to stop this insane, psycho, evil bastard. We have to save the world." Ino declared as determinant as ever.

"Really, there is no hope of defeating me. With this stick, not even my fool of a brother would have hopes of defeating me. HA HAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kozi said with real malevolence. He pushed some chakra through the omega-power-blade-stick and soon the room was filled with powerful mass of purple chakra.

"Alright, let's get him Ino." Temari said without hesitation, finding she was able to move her injured shoulder again.

"No! You two like protect the orb. I must avenge my master." Yohizu demanded as she began a long series of strange handsigns.

"Alright." Ino said somberly as she moved toward the Orb at the back of the room.

'Ino, no. We can't abandon Yohizu. She's our friend, and we had hot sex with her last night. Can't you see that if we leave her alone she will die?" Teamri shouted after her lover.

"Relax lover. I trust Yohizu not to die. Besides, I'm really curious as to what she can do... that and I know for a fact we don't stand a chance of surviving." Ino said softly, somberly as she continued toward the Orb, Temari reluctantly began to follow.

"Oh, so a little girl, a mere pawn in my plan, thinks she can stand in the way of this ultimate power. Ha. " Kozi laughed in Yohizu's face as the giant masses of purple chakra began to radiate laser beams in Yohizu's direction.

Yohizu with surprising skill managed to evade all the laser beams while still concentrating on her handsigns. She soon smiled as she finished the sequence, declaring, "This is the technique passed down to me by my master and father the great Lord Ponybear, and was passed down to him by his father the legendary hero Jimokai to whom it was passed down to by his father, who's name I don't really know. But anyways, prepare to like meet the wrath of my apocalypse shadow dragon's claw jutsu."

Suddenly pure black chakra began radiating out of Yohizu's body, what's more the natural black chakra of the shrine began collecting all around her. Soon her body was completely obstructed from sight, veiled completely in the chakra which took the shape of some sort of dragon like demonic thing with really big claws.

"Damn. Who would have ever guessed Yohizu would be capable of a technique like that..." Temari said in awe.

"I'm pretty sure the Shrine is helpin' her out, but it still pretty badass. " Ino replied, equally shocked.

"Oh wow, this is like fucking sweet. It's never been this good before. It's like so awesome and stuff." Yohizu's voice penetrated the black veil just as sweetly and cutely as it always was.

The fight began once more. Demon Dragon Yohizu was still slower than omega-power-blade-stick wielding Old Kozi but in terms of power and range they were now on par. The laser beams were continually being guided at the shadow cloaked girl yet seemed to, in the rare instances they hit do nothing but slightly chip away at the shadowy veil. Yohziu's own claw attacks rarely hit the old man as well, but the few times they did he was forced to his knees in real pain.

The battle had gone on for a great while; Yohizu's cloak was much thiner now then at the start, Kozi's body was largely torn up by Yohizu's claws. Old Kozi gave another laugh as he suppressed his pain and held his omega-power-blade-stick tightly. He said in hard breaths, "I have to admit, you are a worth opponent. But my power is limitless."

Then suddenly he forced a massive amount of chakra into the omega-power-blade-stick. A giant sized ball of purple chakra formed above Yohizu's head. Then in an instant a billion laser beams poured out of the ball and all found Yohizu. When things were clear again, Yohizu was on her knees, bruised and in terrible pain, her shadows completely dispersed. She soon fell to the floor face first.

"Damn. We have to do something Temari! We have to save the world now or never!" Ino said forcefully.

"Yohizu was our last shot at this. You saw what he did to her. We're useless here." Temari said with melancholy.

"No, Yohizu weakened him for us. Now it's our job to land the finishing blow!' Ino declared enthusiastically.

"Ino you know theres not an attack strong enough in either our arsenals to take this guy out." Temari argued realistically.

"Yeah but what if we use a tool? What if we use something powerful to stop him?"Ino asked with hope in her voice.

"That's fine, but we don't have anything like that right now." Temari shot back. 

"Yeah we do, we have this." Ino said as she held up th Orb of Eternal Sealing.

"Yeah, but we can't open it without the Omega-power-blade-stick. And doesn't everyone assume it's evil anyway." Temari continued to argue for their hopelessness.

"Yeah but even if we don't open it's still like really hard and solid and stuff, and pretty damn heavy too." Ino said with a smile.

"So? How does that help?' Temari asked confused by her lover's plan.

"You'll see. Just throw it upward at a 47 degree angle as hard as you can when I tell you.:" Ino said decisively.

"Uh, okay..." Temari sighed.

Ino walked back toward Kozi who still was on his knees collecting himself after his difficult fight with Yohizu. In a cocky tone the girl spoke, "Don't think your done yet. Yohizu was just the first, you still got me to fight!"

"Ha, foolish girl. Your friend fought well, but that is only because the shrine was on her side. You however stand no chance of defeating me. My plan, which has cost me 80 years of my life shall come to it's triumphant end here today. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAH!" Kozi said evilly as he got to his feet and powered up his stick again. Orbs of chakra formed all around the girl.

"Now Temari, do it now!" Ino shouted as she began to race toward Kozi at high speeds.

"Um, alright...?" Temari said still deeply confused, though nevertheless following orders and launching the large orb forward with all her might at the designated angle.

It flew forward rapidly until it landed in Ino's hands. She gave a hard jump into the air and then with the greatest force she could muster she launched the solid heavy orb straight at Old Kozi's bald head. A weakened and unsuspecting Kozi failed in noticing the orb until it was tool ate, and with a crash the orb of Eternal Sealing connected in it's target, crushing Old Kozi's skull and thus his plans forever. He fell forward, dead on the spot, the omega-power-blade stick flew straight up into the air as his dead hands released it.

"That was your plan?!" Temari said in complete shock.

"Sure was. Tell me, who's brilliant?" Ino boasted.

"A heavy object to head? That has to be the most anti climactic end to a final battle ever." Temari said with indignation.

"Well, it worked didn't it? We won, we saved the world, lover." Ino said with relief and elation..

Then suddenly, the omega-power-blade-stick came back down. Blade first the powerful weapon landed, piercing straight through where the Orb of Eternal Sealing where it had come to rest.

"Oh my god no! What have we done?! We were supposed to save the world but now, now..." Ino said with strained emotion as she watched the green orb slowly crack in half.

"Calm down love. No one knew what this thing does, remember? There's a good chance it's not actually evil." Temari said optimistically as the orb completely split and a giant ball of green energy slowly floated upwards.

"B-but, but... look at it. It's so... ominous, it's obviously evil! Everything we ever cared about is going to die!" Ino cried out dramatically; Temari remained skeptical.

"I'm not so sure... look it's forming into something..." Temari said with a sigh as she observed the green ball, which slowly began to concentrate into a solid shape.

Ino and Temari watched as the large ominous ball of pulsating green light took the shape of a tiny little man. This man, who was only about a foot tall had a beard that went down to is feet, and wore an oversized green hat.

"What the.. hell? What in the... who in the hell are you?!" Temari asked completely taken aback by this odd character.

"Hot damn! Well I'll be! Finally outta dat God-fersakin orb... I be Zogluif and ai'm the right damn barzacai of Mantroja, ya here." The strange little man said in a very peculiar, very excited way.

"Um... okay...?" Temari said completely and totally freaked out.

"So which of ya litta missies be the one who broke me outta dat hell'a prison?" The bizarre Zogluif asked.

"Ooh, ooh! It's me, I did it." Ino said excitedly.

"Well a'right then. I thank ya humbly miss fer my freedem. As a litta reward fer helpin' me I'll be given ya a wish fer anythin' you desire." Zogluif said courteously.

"Oh wow... So does this mean you aren't going to destroy the world?" Ino said awestruck.

"I can, if dat be yer wish."Zogluif said happily.

"Oh no. I like the world; it has Temari. Please promise me you won't destroy the world!" Ino said with passion.

"Is dat yer wish?" Zogluif asked jovially.

"No that would be a lame wish, since you don't plan on destroying the world probably anyway. No my wish has to bee something cool... it can be anything, right?"Ino said contemplatively.

"Dat's right! There's nuthin 'mpossible fer the barzacai of Matroja." Zogluif declared gleefully.

"Alright, I think I know what I'm going to wish for... So do I just say it, or what?"Ino said smiling wickedly.

"No. Jus' be comin' down 'ere where I can see ya good." Zogluif said with his own far more innocent smile.

Ino followed the order, dropping to the ground so that she was face to face with the tiny little man. Zogluif put his miniature arms to Ino's forehead, there were several flashes of green light before he spoke, "There. Yer wish be granted missy."

"Seriously? Thank you!" Ino said with hear happiness. Then she noticed that Zogluif's colors were becoming faint; he was fading. Ino cried, "Zogluif. What's happening to you?"

"We Mantrojans ain't suited ta a world like this 'un, even if we are the barzacai. We can't last long 'ere" Zogluif said contently.

"No! Does this mean you are going to... die?" Ino said emotionally.

"It be the sorry truth. But hell I ain't sad by it. Dyin's a hella a lot better than bein confined to dat damn orb dat Mazani fella put me in."Zogluif said, he still smiled.

"Oh Zogluif. I'm so sorry. I'll always remember you." Ino said with tears.

"Goodbye missy. I wish ya'll 'appiness." Zogluif said warmly as he faded away into the air.

"Oh Temari, it's so sad! Why do good people have to die?" Ino said with dramatics as she rushed over and draped herself around her girlfriend.

"Wow, that has to have been the weirdest damn thing I've ever seen. I'm at a complete loss for words." Temari said still shocked at what ahd taken place before her eyes.

"Temari, please, be more respectful..." Ino said somberly as she cried into Temari's shoulder.

"I am kinda curious as to why you didn't consult me at all for your wish. I mean, didn't I help free that thing as well?" Temari asked earnestly.

"I already had a good wish picked out. I didn't need your help." Ino said, suddenly becoming her normal self again yet continuing to hug Temari.

"Oh, so what was your wish? What crazy sort of thing did you do?" Temari asked bracing for anything Ino might throw at her.

"You're pregnant." Ino said as simply as possible.

"Wha?! What did you just say?!" Temari was completely taken aback as she forced the girl off of her.

"You're carrying my child, Temari." Ino said bluntly.

"You're joking. Ino, you couldn't actually..." Temari started nervously.

"You don't want my baby Temari? I thought you loved me..." Ino said in all seriousness.

"I do Ino... it's just couldn't you have given this a little more thought? I mean we don't even live together permanently yet." Temari seemed a little scared.

"Yeah Maybe someone should finally do something about that..." Ino said rather pointedly.

"And also, why am I the one who gets pregnant? You think it's alright to just impregnate me without asking?" Temari asked, looking and feeling cornered.

"I'm pregnant with your child as well." Ino said with a slight laugh.

"S-seriously...?" Temari let out surprised.

"Yep. We're going to have a nice happy family together, my lover." Ino said letting her excitement finally escape.

"I can't believe you, Ino..." Temari said with a sigh, though she too soon began to smile at her lover's face.

Suddenly a rather loud yawn sounded from the floor. Ino and Temari turned their attention to witness Yohizu awaken. The girl spoke sleepily as she opened her eyes and saw the outlines of the other two, "Oh wow. I was like out. So what like happened guys?"

"Me and Temari killed Old Kozi and saved the world, then we broke the Orb of Eternal Sealing and unleashed this noble and pure soul, Zogluif, who sadly sacrificed his small life so that me and Temari could impregnate each other." Ino explained in a fluctuating tone.

"Wow Really? You two are having babies together?" Yohizu seemed absolutely delighted at this news.

"Yup we sure are." Ino nodded excitedly.

"That's awesome. That's like such a mature and adult thing to do. I like want to have babies too." Yohizu sad with cheer.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Temari said while picturing what Yohizu's mothering skills might be like, cringing at the thought.

"Do you think Shikamaru would let me have his babies?" Yohizu asked inquisitively.

"Uh, maybe, why don't you ask him just like that." Temari said sarcastically with a light laugh.

"Alright." Yohizu said with a smile.

"We saved the world. We should probably be going home." Ino said with pride.

"Yeah, let's hurry. I like need to make sure my master's safe." Yohizu said as the three ran off in the direction they came, the omega-power-blade stick recovered and in Yohizu's hand. Following the twisting corridors of the Dark Shrine, the girls soon found their way back to the entrance and were delighted to see that the Path of Treast was still open.

Lord Ponybear was injured by Kozi, yet managed to survive easily. He was treated and returned to the Hidden Darkness Village where he continued to faithfully serve on the exalted and noble high council. Yohizu chose to instead settle down in her second home of Konoha, moving into Ino and Temari's old apartment. She managed with much incessant pestering to finally force Shikamaru into dating her. She remained close friends and occasional sex buddies with Ino and Temari.

Ino and Temari moved in to what had been Old Kozi's house. It was in bad shape, but with a bit of work they managed to fix it up into a kinda nice place. Temari upon asking, was given a position as an ambassador of her village in Konoha and was able to come to live with Ino. They gave birth to two beautiful daughters, whom they named Inoko and Yuzuki. The four of them would spend their days together happily.

Gazing back at how they had discovered their happiness, Ino and Temari could only marvel at how they had discovered the power of true love within those shadows of darkness..

A/N: This is officially, far and away my longest chapter ever. This could have, and probably should have been two separate chapters. Either way, that's the end. I think this is my favorite thing I've ever written, but that's just me. I'm not saying it's better than Line between Friendship and Desire of Strength Requisite of Lovers, but it was definitely the funnest thing I've ever wrote. I know no one asked for it, and I know it's doomed to not receive much attention but I'm really proud of how it turned out. I was able to do much more with the comedy than in Truth in Flowers since the girls were already a couple and the romance didn't have to be focused on. As of everything that happened in this chapter, I don't even know where to begin. I just hope the whole thing wasn't too predictable for you. Anyways, next week I'm going back to doing a sequel people actually want to see, that is a sequel to my Sakura X Hinata fic Delusions in Bliss. See ya.


End file.
